Nueva aprendiz
by Yuky-Cat
Summary: No soy buena haciendo summarys y tampoco puedo decir q esta historia esta mejor q el summary u.u pero por piedad,leanla!T.T Oneshot


**E**ra una tarde tranquila. Alucard se paseaba por los pasillos de la mansion tratando de contener su ira. Dos chicas se le habian ido de sus manos. Integra y Seras,oficialmente,eran pareja. Si,asi como lo oyen: PAREJA. Y el que? ahora tiene que servir tambien a su protegida por que asi lo ordeno Integra! Sintio el leve llamado de su protegida y desaparecio echando un bufido. 

-Me hablaban?-dijo mostrando sus sonrisas cinicas que ultimamente estaban en su rostro por mucho tiempo

-S-si Master-dijo Seras nerviosa-es que la reina acaba de hacer un pedido a Integra y necesitamos tu ayuda-dijo ahora mas seria

Alucard se quedo observandola seriamente,que clase de pedido necesitaban de el?

-Asi es Alucard-dijo Integra sentada en su silla como de costumbre-la reina me ah pedido un hijo para continuar con la organizacion,dado que tu eres lo mas cercano a un hombre de confianza-continuo ante la sonrisa divertida del vampiro mayor-necesitamos que embarazes a Seras-concluyo

Alucard se echo a reir fuertemente,aun con la mirada sonrojada de Seras y la mirada fulminante de Integra. Despues de unos minutos de reirse,las miro divertido.

-Lo siento,creo q no escuche bien amo,usted quiere que YO embaraze a su pareja?-siguio sonriendo divertido

-Acaso no me explique bien?-dijo Integra enojada-necesitamos tu esperma,la reina ya ah dado aprobacion a eso

Alucar volvio a reir mas fuerte ante esa idea. Claro,primero lo abandonaban por tiempo indefinido y ahora necesitaban de el. Pues no. Aunque fuera una orden,no lo haria.

-Lo siento amo,pero creia q usted sabia que yo ya no sirvo para tener hijos-dijo el vampiro ante la mirada atonita de Seras-por que soy un "no muerto",creia que usted lo sabia mas que nadie-sonrio divertidamente al ver la expresion de su ex protegida.

Integra escribio algo en un papel rapidamente y se lo entrego.

-Entonces no te necesitamos,ve a terminar esa batalla,eso es una orden!-concluyo mas enfadada de lo usual

Alucard hizo una reverencia y desaparecio,de seguro le habia dado esa orden para poder reconfortar su pequeña protegida a su manera. De solo pensarlo le entraban nauseas. Camino hacia donde la direccion y llego a una antigua iglesia. No tardaron mucho en aparecer ghouls y freaks por todos lados. En un momento acabo con ellos. Se detuvo a ver la luna que estaba en su maximo esplandor y fue cuando oyo ese sonido. Era una respiracion agitada. Se giro y vio que detras de un arbol habia una sombra de mediana estatura que lo habia estado observando. Sonrio y la apunto con su pistola.

-Aparece ahora o te matare-no queria dar rodeos asi que fue directo al grano

Pudo ver con claridad como la sombra se estremecia y salia de la oscuridad. Era una chica de cabello blanco muy largo con un vestido negro algo sucio y descocido. Sus ojos azul electrico delataban que era una humana de no mas de 19 años. La chica se acerco a el timidamente viendo hacia sus pies descalzos.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo la chica casi en un susurro-es que pense que tal vez podria ayudarme-dijo la chica aun sin verlo

Alucard iba a responder algo cuando sintio la llamda de su amo y la de su protegida a la vez, tal vez ya habian terminado e Integra habia investigado mas a fondo y habia descubierto que aun asi podia dar vida. Ignoro los llamados y miro a la joven.

-Lo hare-dijo dejando de apuntarle y guardando su pistola-pero tendras que pagarme despues-dijo seriamente

-Esta bien-la chica levanto su cara y sonrio timidamente-le pagare con lo que sea

-Bien,en que debo de ayudarte?-pregunto Alucard

-Vera,hace tiempo que mi familia es atacada por unos vampiros y ya mataron a mi madre,a mi padre y a todos mis hermanos y hermanas,solo quedo yo y yo...yo quiero venganza!-termino mirandolo con descicion-pero soy muy debil-bajo su mirada-y ellos son 6,no podria con todos ellos-agacho su cabeza-por eso necesito de su ayuda!-volvio a mirarlo suplicante

Alucard se le quedo viendo un rato. Atender las llamadas de dos muejeres que lo abandonaron o ayudar a una joven que apenas acababa de conocer y posiblemente que ella lo llevaria a una trampa segura?

-Llevame donde estan los vampiros-dijo,al final podria divertirse mas,al cabo terminaria matando a mas personas.

La joven sonrio y asintio con la cabeza, con un leve "sigame" empezo a caminar seguida del vampiro. Alucard caminaba detras de ellas ignorando las llamadas de sus,ahora,dos amos. Llegaron a una casa en lo alto de una montaña,la casa parecia estar destruida. Las paredes estaban llenas de malesas,el techo tenia varios agujeros y le faltaban lozas,la puerta estaba casi tirada si no era por que estaba sujeta por una tabla,las ventanas estaban rotas y habia telarañas en ellas. La joven se paro y se volteo para verlo de frente.

-Ellos estan adentro,desde que acabaron con mi familia soy su sirvienta,tenga mucho cuidado por favor-dijo algo triste y seria

Alucard la vio y asintio con la cabeza. Pateo la puerta y entro. La casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad y solo se oian a lo lejos voces masculinas en un cuarto donde la puerta estaba estable. Se oian risas y un fuerte olor a tabaco y a alcohol se percibia en el ambiente. Alucard entro abruptamente en el cuarto ocasionando que todos los vampiros voltearan a verlo. Uno a uno se lanzaron sobre el. Alucard logro esquivarlos y llenarles la cabeza de plata y mercurio derrotandolos. Cuando solo quedaba uno, lo apunto a su cabeza.

-Sal de aqui y te tendre compasion-dijo sonriendo malignamente

El vampiro salio corriendo,entonces se escucho un grito afuera. Alucard recordo que la joven estaba afuera y salio rapidamente para ver si se encontraba bien la chica. El vampiro la tenia en lo alto sosteniendola por el cuello y la pobre chica luchaba por poder respirar y safarse,todo en vano. En cuanto el vampiro vio a Alucard,la bajo y la sujeto con mas fuerza acercando sus colmillos al cuello de la chica.

-Anda!atrevete!y la chica lo pagara!-dijo el vampiro

La chica tenia los ojos cerrados mientras las lagrimas salian. Al escuchar las palabras del vampiro,los abrio y vio a Alucard suplicante.

-"La bala atravesara tu cuerpo antes de llegar al de el,tienes dos opciones,morir esta noche o convertirte en un ser de la noche"-le dijo Alucard telepaticamente

La chica lo siguio viendo con lagrimas en los ojos,los cerro un momento y penso.

-"Yo aun quiero vivir-abrio los ojos-acaba con la vida de este maldito,asi no habra sido en vano,puedes convertirme en un ser de la noche y te obedecere en todo lo que me pidas"-penso la chica y asintio con la cabeza-sere un ser de la noche-dijo decidida

Alucard sonrio y le apunto al vampiro,el vampiro se aferro a la chica. Todo paso en camara lenta. Alucard disparo al vampiro,la bala atraveso a la chica y despues al vampiro convirtiendolo en polvo que el viento se llevo. Despues de eso,la chica cayo al suelo respirando pausadamente. Lentamente sonrio un poco y volteo a ver a Alucard.

-Gracias-susurro

Alucard se acerco a la chica y la acerco a el quitando su cabello de su cuello.

-No hay de que

Despues la mordio convirtiendola en un ser de la noche,pero mas importante,en su nueva aprendiz.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard se materializo en la mansion cargando el cuerpo de la chica que dormia placidamente acurrucada en su pecho. Llego a la oficina de Integra. Ambas mujeres lo vieron interrogante. Integra lo miro enojada.

-Que significa esto Alucard!-pregunto enfadada

-Solo una cosa-contesto sonriendo-que ahora en adelante tengo una nueva aprendiz

Seras vio a la chica dormir,era tan joven. Por su ropa pudo deducir que tal vez Alucard lo habia echo por piedad,como lo hizo con ella. Se sintio mal por haberlo tratado como su sirviente en vez de tratarlo como lo que es,su amo,su maestro. Seras sonrio y se acerco a la chica.

-La llevare a uno de los cuartos,amo-dijo la oficial

Alucard se soprendio un poco,pero lo oculto bien. Le entrego a la chica y Seras la cargo llevandola hacia las mazmorras. Dejando a su amo con Integra.

-Ahora vas por ahi convirtiendo a muchachas cada vez mas jovenes en tus aprendises,sirviente?

-O no amo,solo lo hago por que necesitaba a alguien mas para entrenar y para que me hiciera compañia-termino con una sonrisa.

Alucard desaparecio riendo dejando a Integra confundida por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

Lo se!lo se!esta muy malo!lo se!pero q querian?se me ocurrio a las 3 d la mañana!T.TU 


End file.
